


嘘，上厕所吗？

by bidagesila



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidagesila/pseuds/bidagesila
Summary: *某个晚自习的惊喜（？）发现
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Kudos: 3





	嘘，上厕所吗？

朱一龙拉着白宇钻进了厕所。

此时正是月黑风高的时候，晚自习没有老师上课，两人跟班长打报告说是去上厕所，便借着夜色偷偷下了教学楼朝外跑。他们学校不光教学楼有厕所，楼旁还有几个两层楼的厕所，平常下课没多少学生去，晚自习的时候更没有——路程远是一方面，厕所里连个灯都没有，什么都看不见又是一方面。  
高一的时候白宇没少吐槽有钱没地儿花的学校，后来倒也习以为常。只是没想到这天晚上朱一龙突然凑到他耳边，问他要不要一起去上厕所。  
白宇:“我现在没感觉……”  
朱一龙:“不需要有感觉，去就行了。”  
白宇:“啊？要我看着你那啥吗？”  
朱一龙:“说什么呢……就问你去不去？”  
白宇:“那，那好吧。”

然后就被朱一龙一路牵着跑到了空荡荡的厕所。

里面没有灯，乌漆抹黑的，伸手只能瞅见一点儿轮廓。白宇刚想问朱一龙怎么突然想到要来这里，就感觉自己被推着挤到了墙角，旁边的人轻轻压上来，温和的体温隔着校服传到他露出的小臂上。  
这里没人。他说。  
那当然啦，这里怎么——诶等等，你想干啥？  
我想抱抱你。他轻声说。  
哎呀，原来是这个啊，我说呢。白宇抿着嘴笑起来，立马张开胳膊搂住朱一龙的腰，把下巴搁在他肩上磨蹭，那就抱抱，中午才抱过，晚上还要，你是指着拿我充电呢？  
朱一龙用鼻音应了一声，一伸手把人揉进怀里。  
说起来也是挺不容易。两人都是高三的学生，每天待在学校的时间少说得有十几小时，放了学之后又得各回各家。路上顺路一会儿，也只是用龟速骑着车唠嗑，到了路口摆摆手就分开，连个肢体接触都没多少，还不如在学校呢。  
朱一龙对此怨念颇深，中午放学的时候二话没说就从背后抱了白宇一下，在后者吓得一机灵还没反应过来发生了什么的时候冲他浅浅一笑，还诚恳地加上一句，对不起刚才撞着你了。  
白宇了然，配合地勾住他的肩膀，笑着回了句没关系。  
鬼都知道背后那一下他肯定不满足，偷了腥的猫被他揽在怀里，大眼睛一眨一眨地盯着他看，奈何只能哥俩好地一块儿走出教室。白宇憋笑憋得身子都颤抖，朱一龙没好气地用胳膊肘捅他，问这有什么好笑的。  
白宇说看你欲求不满的小媳妇样我就高兴，话音刚落腰上就被掐了一把，疼得他倒吸了口凉气不敢吭声了。

哥哥。白宇到底还是怕被人发现，用气音在他耳边说道，你干嘛呢？  
啊？就，就抱你啊……朱一龙像是刚发现自己已经不老实地把手伸进人家校服里，又恋恋不舍地捏了下腰上的软肉，这才把手抽出来，小小声说，你身上真软，我没忍住……  
得了吧，你啥时候忍住过？  
上课的时候？朱一龙认真想了想，又加上一句，还有每天放学的时候。  
哦～那晚上呢？  
晚上……朱一龙红了脸，心虚地顿了一下，我，我会想着你……  
哎哟哟，可别说了。白宇笑着拍了下他的屁股，再讲下去我怕你会兴奋，到时候我可不负责啊。  
朱一龙闻言更燥得慌，轻轻把白宇给松开了。  
抱也抱过了，摸也摸过了，虽然还是有那么一点点不甘心，但也够本了吧。朱一龙这样想着，侧过头去看白宇亮晶晶的眼睛，竟发觉他也在意犹未尽地盯着自己，刚要说出口的那句“回去吧”就被无声地咽回肚子里。他慢慢凑过去，用鼻尖轻轻蹭了下白宇的，得到默许后便得寸进尺地一偏头含住那对带着甜味儿的唇，小心翼翼润湿唇瓣，将软滑的舌头探了进去。  
白宇轻哼一声，配合地打开齿关。  
周遭实在是太静了。除了偶尔从马路传来的汽笛声外没有半点儿声响。白宇听见朱一龙用舌尖翻搅他舌头的声音，清脆的水声在两人交缠的呼吸间似乎被放大数倍，戳刺着他的耳膜和紧绷的神经。心跳不由自主地加速，贴着对方紧靠的胸膛怦怦跳动，鬓间浸出一层薄汗，连带着全身都发热，不自在地在朱一龙怀里蹭着，似乎想寻求更多爱抚。  
白宇眨了眨蒙着水雾的眼睛。  
朱一龙放过他被啃到麻痒的下唇，在唇角轻轻碰了一下，忽而用低沉的声音说道，你下面站起来了。  
白宇一夹腿，没忍住骂了句卧槽。  
真是太特么丢脸了，刚刚他才调侃过朱一龙，没想到最后坏事的居然是自己！不就是亲了一下而已嘛，小小宇你也太不争气了！  
怎么办啊……白宇哭笑不得地护住裤裆，臊得双颊滚烫，哥哥我真不是故意的，我也没想到自己会……  
朱一龙抬手看了看电子表，末了轻声说道，没事，还有二十多分钟。  
但是憋着好难受……  
我帮你弄。  
说着朱一龙就扯下白宇的裤腰，隔着内裤搓了下硬邦邦的旗杆儿。白宇可怜兮兮地朝后缩着说不行，奈何背后就是墙角，根本没地儿躲，急得鼻尖都沁出汗珠。  
朱一龙干脆利落地扯掉内裤，继而握住那根棒子，抬眸看着他安抚道，没事的，很快就好。  
白宇没什么力气地推着他的肩膀，不甘心地小声嘟哝，你说谁快呢？  
朱一龙拢起手指上下动作，揉着他的脑袋说，我说我，我快。  
朱一龙说得还真不错。那只帮他抄过单词和笔记的手动起来可真是要了命，白宇满头大汗地咬着朱一龙的肩膀，这才把控制不住的呜咽声给牢牢闷住了。他在朱一龙手里挺了几下腰就软着身子任对方摆布，直到颤着腿喷发出来时才紧抓住他的衣服急促地呼吸了十几秒，脱力地靠在墙上。  
朱一龙用纸巾帮他清理干净，又草草擦净了溅到地板上的一些。  
“还好吗？”朱一龙到水池边洗手，一边笑着问他。  
被榨干的白宇贴在墙上，晕晕乎乎地点了点头。  
只不过还是太刺激了些，搞得他现在都腿软，跟蹲了二十分钟的坑似的。

“哎对了，咱俩这么晚回去，班长不会问吗？”  
“应该……不会吧？”

……

班长:那俩不是上厕所去了吗，人呢？  
同桌:说不定便秘了呗。  
班长:嘶，有道理哦。  
两人相视一笑（划掉）


End file.
